The present invention relates, in general, to the field of vehicular traffic monitoring systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular traffic monitoring system which is capable of providing a complete monitoring system in an assembly capable of being mounted in a plane above a roadway in order to monitor substantially all factors of interest with respect to approaching and receding vehicular traffic along a roadway below.